A Keychain and Monopoly
by one half ounce
Summary: Sequel to Bouillabaisse. Hermione and Draco play a game of Monopoly on a New Year's day. Hermione gets a bit angry at something Draco does and starts to rant. Fluff. Oneshot. RomanceHumor.


A/N: I would like to thank all the peeps that reveiwed, though not many people did, but,I

was so elated whenIread my comments! Thank you very much. And a special thanks to

anna, who gave me the idea for this fic. Thank you all! This is kinda a sequal to

Bouillabaisse. Enjoy!

"Granger, what is that?" Malfoy pointed at something on Hermione's bag.

"It's a keychain of course. What else would it be, Malfoy?" Hermione replied with an air

of superiority.

"Dont speak to me that way, Granger. Show some respect towards your supioriors, you

lowly Muggleborn," snapped Draco, obviously annoyed. "What is a keychain anyways?"

he asked, his tone slightly softer than his previous snappy remark.

Hermione chuckled and explained, "A keychain is a small ornamental on a ring that you

hang on something you want to decorate. Like a bag, or your keys. It is most likely that

keychains were invented for keys, obviously that is why they are called key chains. would you like me to look it up in the dictionary for you? I'm sure that the dictionary has a much better definition. Let me go get it for you-"

"Wait! Don't go! Don't leave me!" Malfoy yelled, exasperated. Hermione stared at him like he was deranged. "Er... Imean... Lets play Monponly!" Hermione still stared. Draco waited in anticipation for her reaction.

"Monopoly®." Hermione corrected slowly, searching for some sort of proof of trickery.Something fishy was definately going on here. Finally coming back to Earth and becoming more Hermione Granger-ish, she said, " Yes, lets play. Monopoly is a  
wonderful game. A similar game called "The Landlord's Game" was invented by Elizabeth Magie in 1904 in hope of being able to explain some economic ideas. over the years, the game was revised by Magie and some other players. In around 1930, a Game much like the game we are playing, was invented. In the 1970's, the earlier history of the game was forgotten and many people beleived that Monopoly was solely invented by a man named Charles Darrow. Soon, a professor named Ralph Anspach fought the Parker Brothers over the trademark of the Monopoly board game. The past history was soon 'rediscovered'. The Parker Brothers' Trademark was ..." Draco groaned.

* * *

"Granger, I'm waiting, are you gonna buy it, or are you not?" Malfoy sighed from the other side of the Monopoly® board.

"Malfoy, you know very well that you shouldn't rush me. I need a lot of time to think things over, and if your rushing me, thenImight make a HUGE mistake. What if that mistakes effects us in horrid ways? What if my mistake is the difference between my lose and my victory against you? What if-"

Quickly, without skipping a beat, Draco muffled her words with a kiss. Once they broke apart, Hermione continued and said, "my money will depend on this decision? What if-" she was cut of once again, by Draco's lips.

This time, Hermione scowled at Malfoy, and huffed, "Malfoy, don't you think that it's a bit unfair that you get to kiss to shut me up, and Idon't get to kiss you to shut you up? There were many times that I would have liked to shut you up with a kiss. Like there was one time when you were being so loud in Potions, and I felt like kissing you so you would just shut your yap. And there was one time when you were drawling that Malfoy drawl of yours and saying that you got a Nimbus Two Thousand and Two or something and-"

"A Nimbus Two Thousand and _One_," Malfoy snapped, and then he smirked. "So you said that you wanted to kiss me before? I knew no one would be able to resist my _Malfoy_ charm."

"Your _Malfoy charm_?" Hermione smirked a very Malfoy-ish smirk, "I actually think your_ father _is more charming than you are. He has much more Malfoy charm than you do. I have always wanted to kiss him. His lips look so soft and o so kissable. So luscious. No wonder his name is Lucius. Whenever he snarls, I just want to snuggle with him and make him smile with his wonderful lips-"

Draco's eyes widened and he felt a small tinge of jealousy course through him. "You want to kiss my father more than you want to kiss me? How could you? And I thought that we had something going on. I dont beleive you!" He said in mock outrage.

Hermione giggled and stopped suddenly, looking at Draco with a strange expression on her face. Draco stared at her, wondering why she had stopped so suddenly. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shattering of Monopoly® pieces falling to the ground. He was knocked to the floor by an flying Hermione, who started to kiss him fervently.

Breathing raggedly, Hermione pulled away just as the clock chimed 12 o'clock.

"Happy New Year, Draco."

"Happy New Year to you too, Hermione."

The End.

A/N: Yay! Please review. I hoped you liked it. I tried to make it longer, but it only reached up to about the same as last time. I give credit to for the information about Monopoly® 's history. Please review! I'll be anticipating and waiting for your comments! I hoped you liked it!

Love,

_cherrylily117_

P.S. _note to anna._ (If you're reading this) Thank you for the suggestion of Monopoly®. I didn't make it the magic version though. Thank you very much.


End file.
